


but we just kissed?

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i literally don't even know what other tags to add, the title is the tumblr prompt lol, this is literally just angst i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: willie and alex kiss. willie leaves.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	but we just kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> @julie-and-the-himbo-ghosts on tumblr gave me the prompt "but we just kissed?" + willex and then @girlboss-molina decided to put angst in their fic, so consider this retribution. i guess. lmfao enjoy <3

“You should go.”

Alex’s eyelids slowly fluttered open as Willie separated their foreheads. “What?”

Willie shook his head and drew his lip between his teeth. “You need to leave. Now.”

“Willie, I don’t understand.” Alex reached a gentle hand toward Willie’s face, aiming to cup his cheek in his palm. He could almost feel the warmth of Willie’s skin when something gripped his wrist and pulled his arm back down. He glanced down, forcing his eyes to break away from Willie’s and something inside him ached at the sight of very familiar fingers encircling his wrist. He looked back up at the boy who was now refusing to look back at him, and his voice nearly broke as he pleaded, “Willie, please. What’s going on?” 

“Go, ‘Lex,” Willie whispered as if the words were hurting him to speak. They were hurting Alex to hear; something in his chest twisted tighter with every breath he took. “If Caleb catches you- if he even sees you- Alex, please.”

“ **But we just kissed?** Willie, you can’t just do that and then tell me to leave.”

Willie shuddered at the reminder and slowly looked back up at Alex. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” 

Alex felt Willie’s hands shaking slightly. Or maybe he was just projecting; he could barely control his body as his breathing grew quicker and his limbs trembled. Tears sprung to his eyes and his vision blurred, but he lifted a hand to furiously wipe the wetness away. Too late, he realized this broke Willie’s grip on his wrist, and this seemed to be the final straw. 

Slowly,  _ so  _ slowly, Willie reached up and caressed Alex’s face with one of his hands. His thumb gently brushed a tear away, but two more quickly replaced it as Alex bit his lip in a failed effort to stop crying. 

“Willie-”

“Bye, ‘Lex.”

Alex stood and watched, helplessly frozen in place, as Willie skated away and vanished into the crowded streets. As he lost sight of Willie in the mass of people, the agonizing twinge in his chest drained out, leaving a newly hollow feeling. Alex looked down at his hands, hands that only minutes ago had cupped Willie’s face, pulled him closer and closer until their lips met, that wound around Willie’s back like he would never let go. Alex looked down at his cold, empty,  _ dead  _ hands and poofed back to the studio without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading im sorry this was pretty short im tired  
> kudos and comments appreciated as always <333


End file.
